Naraku's Revenge
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Naraku holds Sesshomaru hostage and asks Inuyasha for the unthinkable. Naraku wants a child, What will Inuyasha do? Rated my for later chapters. Beware - rape, violence and mpreg.
1. Sesshomaru Caught

**If Naraku can't have Inuyasha, then he will have the next best thing, Sesshomaru. Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized that scent. That same scent that he had helped to kill off this half-demon, the disgusting, hateful scent. The surprise that had jolted Sesshomaru forced him to let his guard down, to busy wondering why this scent around, he failed to realize he was held by roots of the nearby trees.<p>

He stood silently, his eyes looking from left and right. Not a single word or emotion surfaced on his smooth features. The tree roots circled his legs and stomach, leaving just enough room for him to breath comfortably.

The harsh contact from the pierce roots squeezed tightly and sent painful stings all over his body. Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge the pain.

"You are still alive."

Slow footsteps were heard behind Sesshomaru, feet crushing against dried up leaves. The forest sent a breeze down Sesshomaru's face and his eyes traveled back, to see a dark haired half demo, looking pitifully ill.

The half-demo smirked, "I can never die!" he stated. He raised his hands and the roots tightened even more, finally Sesshomaru gasped, cursing at the surprised response.

Naraku turned Sesshomaru around and used one of the narrow roots to pull out the two swords that the silver haired demon was carrying. "That was easy." He allowed the branch to let the swords fall to his feet. "And here I was, being careful."

Unfazed, the full demon question the half demon, "Why are you still alive?"

Naraku's brows furrowed, "Be quiet!"

The silver haired demon smirked, "What's wrong? Did I hit a crucial spot? Didn't my half-demon brother kill you with a single blow?"

Naraku stared dangerously into the eyes of the full demon and tightened the branches around the others body, "Nothing's wrong," he stated. "I merely got the wrong dog." Naraku used a single branch to slap Sesshomaru with, using such force that the other demon's face flushed with pain.

Sesshomaru took a second to let the pain sink in, the strike had come out of nowhere and his face burned with keen pain. He cringed his teeth and growled at the half-demon, "How dare you. I'll kill you for this." He threatened.

"You talk too much."

"Are you that eager to die by my hands?"

Naraku stared at the full demon, "Die by your hands? I told you, I can't die."

"Don't kid yourself. Inuyasha killed you."

Naraku smirked, "Okay. Maybe he did but now I'm back."

"The shikon jewel is no more. What do you want from this world now?" Sesshomaru slyly tried to free his hands, they were covered by branches and Naraku wasn't able to see them. Right now, Sesshomaru decided to take his time talking to this half demon. Normally he wouldn't even dare use his time on such pathetic demons. He eyed his swords and back at the man standing across him.

Naraku picked up the two swords. "I'm not here for the jewel." He looked at the swords carefully. "My my!"

The silver haired demon restrained himself from yelling or letting his fury take over, _' how dare a half demon or anyone touch his swords.'_, "Then what are you here for?"

The half demon removed the white sheath from Sesshomaru's swords and looked at it with interest, "I told you I got the wrong dog demon. Who else can be a dog demon but your little brother?" Naraku looked at confined man. "I'm here for Inuyasha."

His claws had cut through a single branch that was painfully pressuring his fingers and Sesshomaru wriggled his fingers in relief, "What do you want from him?"

"That's none of your business."

Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth, "It is my business, since I'm the one who's been held, I deserved to know why."

Naraku sighed, "I did say I got the wrong dog demon. What part of your stupid demon brains don't work. Tell me, I'll fix it for you."

"Is it revenge?" Sesshomaru asked, "Because you won't stand a chance against him. He is stronger than ever."

"Revenge? Yes! That is exactly what I want. And I also know he is stronger, too strong, stronger then you." He threw the swords down and approached him carefully, Naraku slowly stepped towards the tied up man and held his chin.

Sesshomaru forcefully turned his head away, "Don't put your filthy half-demon hands on me." He cursed him.

"Half demon? How does it feel knowing, your little brother who is also a half demon can beat you with a single strike?" Naraku got dangerously near, his cheek right across Sesshomaru's, his lips right next to his ear.

The great dog demon's son, growled in anger, "You are messing with the wrong person. I'll kill for what you just said."

"And how will you do that? He whispered slowly in his ear.

"You coward!"

Naraku pulled away. He used his left palm to caress Sesshomaru's bruised cheek, "That must have hurt!"

"You think you can hold me like this forever?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to pull away from the disgusting touch of the half demon.

Naraku slapped Sesshomaru hard on the face, "I am holding you right now. You'll never escape my grasp." Again, he caressed the bruised spot, pleased at the cheek that was now crimson red.

"And what will you get out of holding me? Nothing! You'll simply end up dying by me hands."

"Sesshomaru." Naraku said, "I'm holding you as a substitute."

"For what?" The full demon exasperated.

Naraku captured Sesshomaru's silver hair and fingered through them, "For Inuyasha. You see my sense of smell is off, Inuyasha injured me quiet badly and instead of him, I mistook you for him."

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said with hate. "You don't deserve to be even a half-demon."

"Words are your weapon." Naraku kissed Sesshomaru's injured cheek, causing the other man to yelp in surprise.

Sesshomaru shook in anger.

The dark haired demon cupped Sesshomaru's face, "You are nothing like him. I can't wait till he comes running here for you."

"You fool. Inuyasha will never come for me and he'll never believe what you say."

Naraku kissed him again, on his lips this time. Sesshomaru wriggle out of his grasp.

Naraku stepped back to where the fallen swords lay. "I have proof. He'll come running once he finds out his big brother is captured." He picked up the swords. "He has a soft heart, unlike yours."

The silver haired demon struggle against the branches, his eyes turning crimson red. "I'll kill you right now." He screamed, letting his demonic aura surround him. Sesshomaru wriggle more, but soon found out it was useless. He was unable to transform to his real demonic state. Sesshomaru was surprised, a hint of panic hit him and he refused to show the humiliation to the half-demon.

"You can't transform. As hard as you try, you can't do anything. These branches are under my control." Naraku used another branch to hit Sesshomaru with it, and forced the other to lose consciousness. He smirked, "Inuyasha, this is my revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Inuyasha Lured

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Naraku harshly placed fingers under his hostage's chin and forced his face up. Grimly thumbing his jaw line and sneering at him, his hostage had been here for merely two days and Naraku had punished him hard. Sesshomaru, bruises on his face were evident, red marks, fingers painted on his face and pierced lips. Naraku smiled at the sight.<p>

"You are so much like him." He stated, admiring the way the silver haired demon cringed. Even under his control, Sesshomaru wasn't letting his pride slide away. He merely shrugged and shred himself away from Naraku.

He was inside a cell and held down by chains and spells. It was obvious Naraku didn't posses that much power and wasn't as strong as he used to be. The beating he had received just yesterday was proof of that. His strikes were that compared to Jaken or even a lesser full demon he had known. Most of the painful bruises he received were from objects or some make believe weapon he had used.

Sesshomaru crossed eyes with him, "I should warn you. I won't forgive you." He threatened. _Being held hostage for his younger brother? He won't forgive his half-demon brother either. Both of them have to suffer his wrath._

"I care less about your forgiveness and more about-"

"What makes you think Inuyasha will forgive you for this?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking. "Inuyasha has a weak human heart. He cares a lot about me and he'll." He was interrupted by a blow to his stomach.

Naraku kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach and stared down at the kneeling man, "Don't you dare talk when I'm talking!"

Feeling the heat rise in his chest and his breath getting warmer, Sesshomaru in a mere split second rose up and lifted his arm to strike, but the magic that was suspending his motions were quicker and even stronger, "I'll kill you!" He breathed heavily, his stomach having forgotten the childish strike and his anger taking over, he tried breaking free of the hold and barely moved an inch. The strike hadn't hurt, but the touch from him was bad enough.

"Don't bother." Naraku, again let his fingers hold Sesshomaru's chin, squeezing them and taking in the satisfaction of his displeasure. He glided his fingers down his throat and made a show of strangling him. But, instead he just wrapped his hand around his neck and got closer to his prisoner. "There's nothing you can do. You are under my control and will be till Inuyasha get's here."

"Tsk.." Sesshomaru whispered, "Well, then your death is even nearer than I thought." He looked the half-demon in the eye. "Inuyasha's been here for a while."

"hmmp?" Naraku backed up and let go of his throat, and thoroughly looked at Sesshomaru, even after being a prisoner here for two days, he looked well. "Has he? Already?"

He would have lied if he didn't admit the shivery feeling that had run through his spin. _Too soon, he was here too soon._ Naraku bit the inside of his cheek. His sense of scent being broken and weakened, he didn't notice that maybe Inuyasha was nearby. He walked slowly out of the dark cell and let his prisoner rot inside it. "I'll be back." His voice was croaky.

* * *

><p>"WIND SCAR"<p>

"Inuyasha. So glad you came."

The younger of the dog demons ran towards Naraku with his Tetsaiga, screaming with rage. "NARAKU!"

The dark haired demon quickly surrounded a barrier around himself and waited for the blow from Inuyasha's sword. His barrier, weaker than before cracked but didn't break. He looked at him, the younger half dog-demon and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You came quicker than I expected." Naraku stood in front of a gate that led to a castle. The same castle he had used during the time he was after the Shikon Jewel. He ignored the many blows Inuyasha was giving to his cracked barrier and spoke again, his latter words had fallen on deaf years.

As Inuyasha furiously attacked the red barrier, he failed to notice the heavy miasma surround him. Naraku stood calmly for the miasma to subdue Inuyasha and the cracked barrier falling apart didn't faze him either. In a few seconds, Inuyasha will be under his control too.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!"

It was getting him. Inuyasha was covering his nose and striking only with his single left right arm. But the poison didn't take complete control over him, Inuyasha summoned his red barrier breaking Tetsaiga. Naraku panicked and Inuyasha struck. The barrier was broken and Naraku jumped just in time before the sword could connect with him.

He landed a few feet away from Inuyasha. Looking at the miserable little demon he smirked, "Are you really that worried about that demon brother of yours?" he asked.

"Let him go, RIGHT NOW." Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, but the other moved again, more feet away from himself. "You coward. Stop running."

"No."

"You want me not him!" Inuyasha ran again, towards Naraku.

Having nowhere else to back down, Naraku stayed put and chose to fight this battle with words. He had no intention of keeping Sesshomaru, he wasn't interested in that full dog demon, his interest only lay in Inuyasha. And he was going to get him.

"You are right." Naraku answered, "I don't want him. He was just a mistake that I caught." Just as he had predicted, Inuyasha stopped in his track. He let out a sigh of relief, "I accidently captured him. Wasn't that hard."

"Naraku, let him go. I'll kill you if did anything to him." Inuyasha warned and stepped slowly towards Naraku, as to not let his enemy swing of again.

"I have no purpose for him. I only lured you here for myself and not for his safety or rescue." He crossed his arms, aware of the half dog-demon coming closer. He was no threat as of yet.

Inuyasha stopped, "What do you want? I'm here, now let him go."

"Now now." Naraku smirked. "I'll let him go only if you agree on something's that I want."

Inuyasha growled, "Why don't I just kill you?"

"Then you won't see your brother."

"He's inside the castle. I can just get him right now." Inuyasha moved forward again. Dragging the sword along with him, "There's no use for you. Why don't you just stay dead."

Naraku smiled, "You really think this is just a castle? Nothing else?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked again. "Let him go and we'll talk."

The dark haired demon himself walked forward, "Let go of that sword first." He ordered, successfully confusing the half dog demon. "Come on."

"You coward." Inuyasha slid his Tetsaiga into the protective sheath and threw it away.

Naraku confronted Inuyasha face to face, there were barely a feet apart and Inuyasha raised his fist to strike. The blow overwhelmed the taller demon and sent him to the ground, "Seriously, I don't need my sword to finish you the second time."

He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and raised himself up, that was unexpected, but not surprising. "Do that again and I'll kill your brother right now." He walked towards Inuyasha and slapped him hard on the face, effectively stumbling the boy backwards. He caressed his face, it stung with pain and he was sure to make Inuyasha feel it too. "Do as I tell you."

"What is THAT?"

"Come with me." He turned around, "follow me and don't pick up that sword of yours." He eyed him back, "It may not look like it, but your brother is in grave danger and your stupidity could kill him."

He had come here to rescue his brother, it was true, he didn't know what kind of trouble his brother maybe in. It was safe to just do what Naraku asked, making a stupid assumption or taking Naraku lightly would result in bad things, even his big brother's death. He glared at Naraku's back and followed him. What choice did he have? He gazed at his fallen sword and back up, he didn't need his sword to kill him. He can follow him now, see to his brothers safety and then think about his death.

Having seen Inuyasha's hesitation to walk, Naraku looked back, "Stop day dreaming and follow me." He waited till the other responded and started walking forward. Satisfied, Naraku led the way to his castle.

* * *

><p>"Drink this." Naraku gave Inuyasha a small cup with water in it. It looked plain, but the smell was off and disgusting.<p>

Inuyasha stared at it, "What is it?" he asked.

"Just drink it."

He ripped the cup out of his hand and drank the water in one gulp, "That was disgusting." He said and threw it away.

Naraku smiled.

"If that was some kind of poison or other crap, I'll tell you this now. I'm immune to many things, don't get your hopes up."

He walked down the corridor and opened a room, "Is that so?" he led him inside and towards the basement. "Then we will just have to test it out and see if it worked or not."

They walked a few feet more before reaching a closed cell, Inside Inuyasha saw his big brother. "Sesshomaru," he yelled.

The full demon had his face to the wall, he had obviously picked up his scent from a while ago but refused to look at Inuyasha or the other returning half demon. He was going to kill both of them on the spot right now. How dare these two mere half-demon rivalry put him in this position.

"Let him go." He yelled, shaking the metal cell, "LET HIM GO."

Naraku smiled and waved his hand, the metal door gliding opened. Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and the big brother stood up, facing Inuyasha. The look on Inuyasha's face froze and he stared up at his big brother's bruised face.

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha sternly before slapping him hard across the face. "You disgusting half-demon." Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku. Inuyasha not knowing whom the words were spoken towards let it go. His brother was always like this, nothing to be surprised over. "Did you bring yourself here to die?" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away and walked towards Naraku.

Naraku eyed the two brothers, so alike yet so different. He lingered more over Inuyasha, the half demon. Who was curiously looking at the two of them. "Inuyasha," that alerted him. "I think it's time to test that potion I gave you."

Inuyasha looked at him confused, "What potion? The water you gave me?"

As Sesshomaru neared, Naraku called for Inuyasha, "Come Inuyasha. Stand in front of me."

He glared for a while, but then his legs started moving. "What the…" He didn't move by himself. Someone was forcing him to move, "What the hell did you do?" Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha obeyed Naraku's words and stood in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked, making a fist.

"NARAKU," Inuyasha screamed, "What did you give me?" he asked.

The tall silver haired demon stared at the two half-demons, _should he bother with them?_ Inuyasha was under Naraku's spell, it was none of his business. "Pathetic!" he stated and walked out of the cell. "Using my half-demon brother to save yourself. "You are just sad."

Naraku just stared, "Am I?"

"I could kill him and you next. But seeing him suffer is much better." Sesshomaru left. Not caring at the two inside not even his brother, who struggled against an invisible iron grip.

"Naraku." Inuyasha moved away, "What the hell was that?"

"From now on, You will be doing my bidding." He said, cupping Inuyasha's chin. "You are under my control. Now stay put!"

Inuyasha tried to move but it was to no avail, "Why can't I move?" he forced himself to move away, but someone was holding him put.

Naraku kissed Inuyasha on his cheek, "Because I told you to stay put."

Again, the half-dog demon tried to pull away, disgusted at the wet kiss he received, he exhorted a growl. "Why you! I won't let you."

"Give it up." Naraku cupped his face and kissed him, biting his lower lip and effectively letting himself slide into his delicious mouth. He gnashed his teeth against Inuyasha's and swirled his tongue around in his mouth, tasting every bit of him.

Inuyasha struggled for a while and realized he was stuck, someone or something was overpowering him and he was being held against his will. That water or potion that Naraku had given him was a trap, he never should have drank it. But there was nothing he could have done at that time. He fought Naraku for a while and gave up, letting the other kiss him deeply and for as long as he wanted.

After a few seconds, Naraku let go of Inuyasha's lips for a breath. Sighing heavily and meeting lustful eyes with Inuyasha, "There's so much I want to do to you." He said, kissing his cheeks and giving him a peck on the lips.

Inuyasha growled, not believing a single word that was coming out of the monsters mouth, "You are sick," he said, "What exactly do you want from me?"

He let go of him and turned around, "I can't wait." Naraku stepped out of the cell, "Let's go to a different spot, a safer place." He walked a few paces and turned around. "Let's go."

Inuyasha's legs moved to his own accord, "What the hell?"

"Inuyasha?" Naraku smirked.

The silver haired half-demon angrily looked up at the taller one. "What is it?" He moved closer to him.

"You are my pet now." Naraku came closer and kissed his forehead and traced a finger down his jaw line, "And I am your master." He said, smiling and walking ahead.

The shorter demon stood still, not even the potion that was in him was capable in moving him. He stood shocked and confused, soon turning frightful and angry. "What?" he asked, not looking for an answer but still questioning himself. "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Request for the unthinkable

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Naraku led Inuyasha into a single room inside the phantom castle, watching back every now and then to check if the silver haired half demon was still following. He wasn't under his spell right now, and Naraku wondered exactly why Inuyasha wasn't complaining or bothering to turn around and leave. Not that he cared, he was just curious.<p>

He pulled open a door and led Inuyasha in. The room was heavily lit and the windows were all open, Naraku reached out and closed every single one of them. Feeling an intent gaze, he turned around, Inuyasha was throwing daggers at him and had his fists curled which were whitening.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha almost stomped over towards the windows where Naraku stood. "I'm warning you!"

Naraku smirked and walked forward. Putting a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, he removed a few strands of hair that were in front of the dog-demon's face. "You can warn me as much as you want," Naraku whispered and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheek.

Inuyasha stiffened and gripped Naraku by the wrist, turning him around and giving a powerful twist to his hand. "Naraku, don't play games with me."

Naraku jerked back and pulled his hand, but Inuyasha held on to his wrist with power. Naraku hissed and swung his body around, "Let go." He ordered and Inuyasha obediently let go. "Don't bother me with your threats. You are in no position to ask me questions or threaten me." He came closer, to his personal space. "Now get on your knees."

Inuyasha angrily furrowed his eyebrows and hissed, "Naraku, you'll pay for this." He said, while his legs moved down themselves.

Naraku removed his dark blue jacket and threw it on the floor, "You talk too much." He smiled, "Let's put that mouth to better use." He said suggestively.

Inuyasha stiffened, not knowing why, but the creepy smile had sent electricity down his spine, "Naraku, I'll kill you if you do something that I …" Naraku removed his pants and pulled them down, followed by the only other clothing that was under him. "Naraku, what are.."

"You know what to do!" He said, as Inuyasha's mouth opened by itself and his hand touched the sensitive skin that Naraku had relieved.

The short silver haired demon whimpered as his lips touched Naraku's personal area. He savored the taste that Naraku leaked and his tongue and lips swirled and sapped themselves around Naraku.

Naraku on the other hand enjoyed himself. His eyes closed and lips parted, he exhaled sharply through the nose and moaned weakly. "Go faster." He said, "And touch me more." He glanced down at the half-breed, "You know where."

No, he didn't know where. But his body knew. His hands meekly touched Naraku's balls and squeezed them, feeling the pressure, he massaged them. He managed to snivel out a 'no' but his mouth was busy exhausting itself on to Naraku's firm area.

Naraku groaned and gripped Inuyasha by the hair, shoving himself deeper and deeper into the silver haired demon's mouth. He gave a few thrusts and sighed, "I'm cumming." He said, a few seconds later and he released himself.

"Naraku," Inuyasha cried, a single tear shedding down his eye, "How dare you!" he stood up, wiping his mouth, removing the semen that were on his lips and spat, "How dare you humiliate ME." He lounged at him, Naraku too busy pulling his clothing back in place didn't see him and fell flat on his back. Hitting his head and almost screaming at the intense pain that stung his head.

He punched him over the head, making the man with black hair faint for a second. Inuyasha repeatedly knocked Naraku around a little on the floor, straddling him and pinning both his hands on each side. "I'm going to kill you." He threatened.

Naraku regained a little of his alarmed stated and furrowed his eyebrows, "Inuyasha," he said through clenched teeth. He wasn't seriously injured, but the blows from Inuyasha was giving him serious pain, "You will do no such thing." He clearly ordered rather than state the statement, forcing the man on top of him to stop and think for a second. "When I ask for something, you will give it to me." He said, pulling his hands away from Inuyasha's hold. "I'd care less how humiliating they are!"

"Naraku, I'll…" Inuyasha breathed in angrily, "I'll"

"Shhh" Naraku hushed, rising up but not enough. Inuyasha's was still straddling him, probably forgotten where he was. Naraku came close and pressed his cheek against the other, "You'll only do one thing, Inuyasha, and you'll do it now."

"Naraku, I'll"

"You'll fuck me. Right NOW." Naraku finished. Laying back down and smirking up at him.

Inuyasha gaped and his eyes widened. Not sure what he heard but afraid he knew exactly what he meant. He swallowed hard and stared, not sure what to do. Naraku was waiting, teasing him. He hadn't ordered this, the potion that ran through his veins weren't responding to the request. Inuyasha wondered if he had over powered it.

"Whenever you are ready." The dark haired half demon grasped Inuyasha's hand. "and don't make me force you." He sternly added.

"Maybe you can't force me." Inuyasha conclude. "And that's why you are asking and not demanding." He recovered from his initial shock and his eye reddened out of rage and disgust.

Naraku rolled his eyes, "Is that so?" he asked, "Well, then. I demand you to do it." He commanded and in a heartbeat, Inuyasha bent over, his hair falling on Naraku's face. "Would you look at that?" he said. Inuyasha struggled against an invisible hold. He was straddling Naraku and bending over, almost touching Naraku's lips. "Stop." The hold on Inuyasha came to a halt.

The silver haired demon breathed harshly, something sharp and strong was making him tired. _So the potion was still working. But how? What was holding him?_ He couldn't see anything, no demonic aura or sense anything suspicious. There was only Naraku and him and they were all alone.

"Go ahead." Naraku shattered the silence that had surrounded them. Inuyasha could see, he could make out the slight furrows that were forming across the dark haired man's face and he knew he was getting on his nerves.

_What should I do?_ He thought. _What was there to do? _If he refused, he would be forced to do it and if he complied, he'd be doing it anyway. "Why?" he asked. His eyes squeezing shut, knowing there was no other way out of this. "Why do you want to do this?" he asked. His face heating and chest rising and falling harder with each word he took. He'd never been this humiliated or embarrassed before, this man had done that in only one day and ruined him.

Naraku licked his lips. "I want something Inuyasha. And I want it to be yours." He kissed his hand. "And only yours."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and gave him a curious gaze, "What?"

"I want your child." Naraku spoke cautiously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and quickly picked himself up, moving further away from the man and backing into a corner. "What?" He screamed. "Are you crazy?" His body shook with absolute shock, disgust and shame. "What are you talking about?"

"I want a child. Yours. Strong and handsome like you." Naraku gathered himself up and walked towards Inuyasha. "I want your blood running through its veins." He came close to the shorter demon and stood in front of him. He ran his fingers over his hair and bent down. "That's all."

"That's all?" He repeated. "Do you know what I have to do? And why should I do that? I'll never." Inuyasha yelled. His voice thickening and his head reeling.

"I don't want to force you." Naraku hissed, "I will have it, one way or the other."

"I will not." Inuyasha concluded, punching Naraku and throwing him down to the floor. "I will not do such a thing." He said again, jumping on top of him and giving Naraku a nasty bruise in the eye.

Naraku yelped in pain as Inuyasha hurled a powerful punch into his face, showing no mercy or care brought down another one. His left eye had already swollen and he could feel the blood pour out. He pushed Inuyasha, shoving him to the side but not with enough force. Inuyasha hit him again, and this time Naraku fell hard on his back and screamed. "STOP" he cried in pain. Forcing the dog demon to stop his assault and stand still.

Naraku spat blood, his body shook with the shock and he threw a death glare up at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, rising up and slapping the silver haired demon. The dog demon stood still, not hurt by the hit and threw daggers at him. "I'll have to lock you up till you start obeying me."

He liked the way the short silver haired demon's eyes grew bigger with surprise and he starting struggling against the invisible force that held him in place. "NO," he screamed, forcing himself to move his hands but to no avail. He screamed again and again, only managing to kneel down and scream.

"You brought this upon yourself." Naraku said. He walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha inside for a mere seconds. When he returned, Naraku had a leash in his hands and the half dog demon could only stare at it in alarm. "This is for you." Naraku said and place the collar end around Inuyasha's neck. He tied the other end to a wall on a steal lump. "This is your punishment."

"No." Inuyasha said, "No, please don't." he begged. "Naraku, please." The short half demon watched as the tall dark bruised man walked out the door and close behind him, immediate regret hitting him and forcing him to smack his head against the wall. "NARAKU," he screamed. "NARAKU." There was no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>


End file.
